SnowBlind
by BloodDove01
Summary: Harmless and innocent you devil in white.You stole my will without a fight. You filled me with confidence, but you blinded my eyes. You tricked me with visions of paradise. LxL! Yaoi! Twist at end! AU!


**Hi! This is my first DN Fanfic! I don't own Death Note and Styx owns Snowblind. I do however, own the unnamed angel of death at the end of the story indecently, although not mentioned, her name is Maydalleann. OOC! Lights point of view! AU! OC!**

**SnowBlind**

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_The face you've shown me scares me so_

_I thought that I could call your bluff_

_But now the lines are clear enough_

_Life's not pretty even though_

_I've tried so hard to make it so_

_Mornings are such cold distress_

_How did I ever get into this mess_

He could no longer look into his mirror. The face that stared back at him… The face with the tanned skin, the amber eyes, the honey gold hair… That wasn't him. That much he knew. He didn't even know why. Something was just wrong. Simply wrong.

He woke up shivering despite the warm body next to him. The dreams were so realistic. So very real. They replayed over and over in his mind. Gunshots. Screams. Gasping breaths. Pain. Blood…. Far to real.

_I'm snowblind, can't live without you_

_So fine I just can't get away_

_Now I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind_

This was the boy he had met when he was six and had fallen in love with… His best friend. At least, that's what his parents thought. He had been eight then. Already a world renowned detective. Their respective fathers knew. No one else. They were drawn to each other. Just as the giggly blond he met when he was ten proclaimed him hers. The darker boy was his and he was the darker boy's.

A pale hand reached for his fevered brow. A dusky sigh. A low chuckle. "Your mom did tell us not to run around with out heavy coats on. I guess she was right. You have a fever." And thus, he didn't attend his classes the day a little black book fell out of the sky.

_Harmless and innocent you devil in white_

_You stole my will without a fight_

_You filled me with confidence, but you blinded my eyes_

_You tricked me with visions of paradise_

They spent months tracking a phantom that wasn't there. Months tracking a living legend. He remembered asking his partner if he thought the murderer was him. The detective laughed. "Your innocent." Oh, how wrong he was.

_Now I realize I'm_

When they finally found him, it was simply startling. How could such a weak man be a murderer? How? That's what they went to see that night. But, a car chase later. An attempted suicide later. An arrest later… And he learned something. Something he never needed to know.

_Snowblind, can't live without you_

_So fine I just can't get away_

_Now I'm snowblind, snowblind, snowblind_

The second he touched the small black note book he screamed.

They all ran together. It fell from the sky. It was a simple test. It just showed up in his bedroom one day. It came to his door in frilly black lace. It told him were the cameras were. It nearly got him caught… Killed. It chained him to it's self. It died in his arms… And he died in it's.

And, when the book was ripped from his hands, it all disappeared.

_Mirror, mirror I confess_

_I can't escape this emptiness_

_No more reason to pretend_

_Here comes that same old feeling again_

That night, snuggled in the others arms, he dreamt.

She was giggling. Giggling madly. Green eyes filled with mirth. She hummed a tune he had never heard. It was so familiar… She flipped unnaturally curly red hair over a gray clad shoulder and leaned forward. At this point, he could see the wings… Bones structured like a bats, with tattered membranes holding them together.

"Is Light-Chan enjoying his second chance?"

_Snowblind, can't live without you_

_So fine I just can't get away_

_Won't you throw me a lifeline_

_I'm going down for the third time_

_I'm snowblind, and I can't get away_

In the morning, he was happy. He dressed, bathed, and kissed his detective. He then proceeded to steal his detectives doughnut and eat it. He did not remember the dream. Over the next years however, he would sometimes see acidic green eyes in crowds.

But, he never had another dream…

**Thoughts and comments now people!**

**With Love**

**Lady BloodDove**

**THE SILENCE SPEAKS**


End file.
